


A Frisky Squiddy

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Consensual Sex, Felching, Filthy, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Octopi & Squid, Other, Shameless Smut, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Underwater Sex, What Was I Thinking?, tongue-fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 08:43:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11158314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A supposedly normal dive into the sea turns more erotic than one would think.





	A Frisky Squiddy

**Author's Note:**

> So *claps my hands together* I gather this little piece together late in the a.m. By A.M, I mean 12 midnight. Yes I stayed up late to write this smut rather than go to bed. Don't hate me xD. Just enjoy.

I moaned loudly which only came out in muffled bubbles when I felt the rather large and slimy wet tentacle slither within my anus, already stimulating my prostate. This aphrodisiac that the tentacles were feeding into my mouth was simply amazing. I was easily falling prey to the pleasuring beast.

It was suppose to be a simple dive. I was collecting data on the supposed ‘tentacle monster’ that was haunting the divers that went diving around in the part of the Calbana Sea but instead me finding the monster, it found me instead.

I arched my back when the tentacle stroked my prostate once more, slick and wet within me.  I don’t know how I still able to breath underneath the water, the monster knocked my oxygen tank off my back when it grabbed hold of me.  It had me in the missionary style position with several other tentacles holding me in prefect place while it was between my legs. It was rather large indeed. Bigger than a whale. No – Not as a big as a whale. It was _beyond_ the size of a whale which somewhat frightened me but at the same time…made me curiously horny.

Now I’ve heard tales about it and heard how big it was but I never could get over the concept that it had one. I read in the monster biology books about them which prompted me to laugh more than be surprised.

But then the squid had stared at me with its one big pupiless eye and it blinked it. Then I watched a thick black tentacle had slipped from the bunch that were holding me down and it slithered around my eyes, impairing my vision. Then I felt the tentacle that was in my ass slip out, leaving me empty but then something much, _much_ bigger took its place which lead me to arch my back even harder, forcing my tentacle-covered chest upward as I felt the hard and rather slimy phallus slip inside. I couldn’t believe. I just _can’t_ believe it.

I knew it couldn’t have been a tentacle – a tentacle was much more flexible and more supple. This _had_ to be _it_. It pushed forward, near the point I felt it in my stomach which made me groan out bubbles but then the tentacle in my mouth ejected more of the aphrodisiac into my mouth, numbing my mind and sense of judgment.

Then it stopped before pulling back out some then it slided back in, sending stars behind my eyes as it fucked me at a rather ferocious pace. My member twitched within the smaller tentacles grasp. That soon lead to it wrap itself tighter around my cock before stroking it up and down in the same velocity of the thrusts.

‘Oh god its gonna split me open…’ I thought as it went faster and faster, sending more and more of its inches deeper inside of me. It was rubbing my prostate just right too, which sent pleasure up and down my spine. Soon I could feel myself growing to a crescendo along with Humongous Squid which was getting faster.

‘Oh god..I’m…I’m gonna –”

And that’s when it hit me. Literally.

Gallons and gallons of semen began to fill my stomach to the brim, my belly starting to become rather distended as more and more was shot into me, making me cry out, which also lead me to take gulps of salty water into my lungs. I released hard into the water, my body quivering and shaking now that I’ve released but the Squid was still going. I never felt so stretched or so full in my entire life…

Finally it was done shooting as it slowly pulled out of me, its exploring tentacles moving away from me slowly except for the one that was in my mouth. I could finally see what the Humungous Squid looked like. It was staring at me intently as if it did not just release the most biggest bucket-loads of come into my ass. No wonder the sea was salty…

It then moved me cover towards it, its slimy body texture feeling somewhat good to my skin. Then it lifted its head up to reveal what I feared most. That giant blackish-grey birdbeak. It was much, much bigger than any squids was. It proceeded to open its beak, revealing a long pink tongue which quickly darted out. I closed my eyes shut,worried it was gonna kill me but then I felt something wet and probbing at my beyond-stretched rim. I winced when it pushed inside but then pleasure over took me once again when I felt its tongue darting in and out of my entrance as if it was…

‘My god is it… _flelching_ me?’ I thought wildly as the Squid continued to contently lick away at my come filled insides. It then pulled me in closer, making me worry again but then I felt its big beak against my entrance. ‘Oh god now what – _hollllyyyyy fuckkkk….’_

The Squid pressed its beak against my entrance before it started to make a rather loud _slurping_ sound which made my eyes roll as it did so continue to felch me.

Finally it stopped, though my stomach still looked rather distended. It pulled away slowly, its big eye still looking at me with content. Then finally it wrapped two tentacles around my arms. Then I felt as if I was slowly being lifted up to the surface. I could see the glimmering sun on the surface through the deep dark water. I looked at the Squid with reluctance in my eyes, not wanting to leave already. It then murmured something telepathically into my head which made my eyes widen.

_‘ **Come back at night time… There’ll be plenty more where that came from human..’**_

The thought of there being more where that came from took my mind by awful surprise but I didn’t have time to think about that because I soon hit the surface, the tentacles leaving me to fend for myself now.

Sooner or later, I had passed out and somehow returned to land. Someone found me laying out on the beach, naked and pretty much bloated. After they revived me and got a blanket, I looked out to the sea and I saw a black tentacle, _waving_ from within the water before going back down.

I smirked as the paramedics and by-standers surrounded me, questions being asked about my condition and if I was okay or not. But I was mainly thinking about one thing…

That very kinky calamari of a Giant Squid.

-

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope you enjoyed this smutty piece of work because I haven't written smutty tentacle fics in a quite a while so here's a little token I managed to crank out.


End file.
